First Flight
by StarExplorer623
Summary: My fist Fan Fic! An alien called Ireenta "becoming" one of the Enterprise crew on her first mission. Please read and review. sorry about the short chapters!
1. Welcome to the stars

The shuttle craft turned slowly as it glided to the docking bay through the black soup of space. As it approached, it was filled with a collective sigh at the beauty of the ship housed there. Graceful and white, the light gleamed on its saucer top and all were rendered breathless with the excitement and the silent thrill of adventure.

The cadets, dressed in their standard red Starfleet uniforms shot grins at the ship and each other, all happy to be aboard the shuttle. One sat at the back, gazing out the window like the rest. She was clearing humanoid; most of the cadets were. The only clear distinguishing factor that she was not human was the three spikes protruding from her outer forearm and inner lower leg.

Her foot rapped nervously on the floor and she took a long, deep breath as the shuttle swung into the _U.S.S. Enterprise's _harboring deck. There was a solid thump and the cadets stood, her with them. She whispered to herself in a non-English tongue;

"Get a hold of yourself, Ireenta Calm down." Her heart rate was quickening, causing the spikes on her arms to faintly glow blue, but none of the cadets noticed because they were to busy trying to file out of the shuttle orderly. Ireenta went out last and all the cadets exited the docking bay in an educated line.

The cadet leader, Admiral Ardaes, addressed them regally, "This is your chance, ensigns. Yes, you are no longer cadets and will be regular members of the _Enterprise_ crew. I wish to convey my congratulations and best wishes on your mission. Good luck."

The row of now-ensigns saluted the Admiral and he smiled graciously. The _swish _of a mechanical door brought his attention to a young man in a yellow Starfleet shirt. He gave him a brisk nod and left.

The man smiled as he walked along the row of ensigns.

"I am James T. Kirk, the captain of the _Enterprise," _he spoke. "I hope to know all of you soon, because I believe that is what makes a great starship, the teamwork of all the crew."

Ireenta forced herself to look straight ahead, resisting the urge to smile at the captain. After a pause, he continued.

"Go to your quarters and unpack. I will see you all at your posts at 0800 sharp. Dismissed." Ireenta went to leave with the other ensigns, finally able to relax, but the captain stopped her.

"Ensign, you'll be working on the bridge, yes?" She swallowed.

"Aye, sir."

"Well," the captain said. "Please meet me in my quarters at 2000 hours." He smiled and breezed out the door with another swish.

Time saw that Ireenta stood there for another moment. Why did she feel so nervous? Just stepping onto a starship seemed to be harder than anything she had ever done, in Starfleet or otherwise. Was she really meant for this?

With a start, she realized she was standing in the ship harbor alone.


	2. Romulan Negotiations

The high Romulan council had nothing to say to the sinister man who stood before them. The dark room was as silent as the space outside, but inside the minds of the council, a war was raging. That was what the man wanted. The smallest of smiles glided over his lips.

"My friends," he spoke smoothly. "What do you have to say about my proposal?"

The high councilor's ancient bones creaked as he stood. Idly, the man wondered how old he was; Romulans led long and eventful lives.

"Your proposal is most interesting." he said. "However, I alone am not the council." He surveyed the solemn faces at the table. "Therefore, I need to know the other members' thoughts."

Despite his placid face, the man could not help but lean forward, as if to lap up the doubts of the council.

"Rel'Gath," Finally a councilor spoke. "I believe that your idea could be of great help to our people. The Federation has been a thorn in Romulus' side for far to long. I will support you." Around the table Romulan heads nodded in agreement. Rel'Gath noticed one, however who did not, his eyebrows forming a deep V in his forehead. He was worried by this. He did not expect all the council to share the same ideas, but Skarak was a young and important addition to the council. He would have to be taken care of.

"I am glad you agree, Sa'Kral," Rel'Gath said, respectfully lowering his head.

"Fe'Dar," Skarak now spoke up to the high councilor. "I must point out, on behalf of the Federation, that they have never openly attacked us. If relations were to be established, they could become a powerful ally. Otherwise, they are a formidable enemy."

"Your point is taken, Skarak," Fe'Dar answered.

"You are right in saying that the Federation is formidable," Sa'Kral, the Romulan who agreed with the proposal said. "But if we go with Rel'Gath's idea, the Federation would be easily destroyed and we would conquer all of its planets."

"That is assuming it works," Skarak countered.

"Enough!" Fe'Dar stood again. "Since it seems there are different views on this matter, we shall vote. All in favor of Rel'Gath's proposal, stand."

_Wonderful, _Rel'Gath saw all of the council, except Skarak, rise. _Skarak is not long to the council. When he is gone, my plan will be put to action. The Federation and the Enterprise will face their destruction. _

"Fools!" Skarak stood, slamming his hands on the table, his eyes wild with uncovered rage. "His plan is flawed!"

Rel'Gath suppressed the urge to leap at his throat. _Keep calm!_ Skarak continued his rant. "You can't listen to him! He's a human himself! He knows nothing-"

"Stop Skarak!" Fe'Dar demanded. "You cannot control yourself. You are dismissed!"

No one moved. The room was as tight as a wound thruster coil. Skarak closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He turned and almost ran out the door, but not before scorching Rel'Gath with red-hot anger.

"Forgive him," the high councilor said. "He is young." Rel'Gath nodded and Fe'Dar continued. " The council will meet again tomorrow, at 1400 hours. We will discuss this again then."

The council stood as one and walked out of the room. Rel'Gath sat back in his chair and sighed. Another day of Romulan ethics. He didn't have unlimited time! He did have to deal with the upstart, however.

From his pocket he drew a communicator. It bleeped cheerily as he flipped it open.

"Sterick, meet me in my quarters. We have some work to do."


End file.
